


Sorry, I'm texting on the side

by varevare (varebanos)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/pseuds/varevare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about Jason, the Young Justice trio, and a Skype window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, I'm texting on the side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> Written for the DCU Fic Hunt 2014

  
Ever since he first met Tim, Jason had learned many things about his personality. Many of these traits contradicted what he’d first thought about him, when they met and even before that. His replacement wasn’t as irritating or incompetent as he first thought, and with the years, he even learned he wouldn’t mind working with the replacement- Tim. Whatever. He certainly didn’t mind now, seeing as they worked on more cases together than alone. Most on Jason’s initiative.  
  
Another characteristic up in the air was whether Tim was terribly oblivious, or a complete jerk. One of those was true and inevitable, the other one just derived from it. The jury was still out on which one was which.  
  
Because there was no way Tim hadn’t noticed Jason leaving supplies in Tim’s safehouses when he found them lacking.  
  
(and the fact that he never thanked him meant he was a jerk)  
  
Though at the same time, Tim had never taken a bite from any of the snacks Jason bought to keep at his own safehouses and apartment, after finding out which ones Tim liked. And wouldn’t a real jerk just take it? For all Jason knew, maybe Tim thought he liked them too.  
  
(except that nobody else in the city ate those awful, greasy cauliflower chips)  
  
At that point, he didn’t know why was he doing it anymore. The storeclerk made his usual face when he was paying for the three bags of chips and the zesti, and Tim barely reacted as he came back to the apartment. On one hand, it was encouraging to see how comfortable Tim was with his presence now. On the other, Jason really, really wanted Tim to look at him.  
  
"Honey, I’m home," he announced, falling onto the sofa without even bothering to store the bags away. Tim didn’t even bother to look at him, but he did twitch. It was an improvement.  
  
"I’m working, Jason."  
  
"I didn’t know chatting with your friends counted as work," Jason replied, trying to swallow down the jealously. A bunch of loud idiots miles and miles away still seemed to deserve all of Tim’s attention, and Jason didn’t even have a hello. "But hey, what do I know."  
  
"It’s for a mission."  
  
-  
  
 _T: oh man he’s here already_  
  
 _K: did he bring snacks again??_  
  
 _T: I think so_  
  
 _B: told u he lik,es oyu_  
  
 _T: or he likes the chips_  
  
 _K: ah come on >:(_  
  
 _K: tim nobody likes those_  
  
 _T: not risking it_  
  
-  
  
Jason reached out for the remote and turned the excessively big screen on. The excited yelling coming from the dolby surround system -WWE, trust Tim and his choice on television- made Jason’s sigh inaudible. Hopefully it’d do the same for the loud beating that resounded in Jason’s ears.  
  
For somebody used to risking his life every night, he knew he was too nervous about something so simple. Knowing didn’t make it any less true, though. He was nervous, equal parts hoping and dreading what came next.  
  
After a minute, he turned down the volume.  
  
"Do you wanna go on patrol later?"  
  
"It’s not my free night, I’m going whether I want to or not." Tim was still not looking at him. Of course. It couldn’t be so easy.  
  
"I meant together."  
  
"We patrol the same city, and I know it’s not your free day either. Otherwise you’d be wearing a muscle shirt."  
  
Jason felt a blush rising up his neck. That’s what you get for trusting your idiotic redhead friends. Now Tim had noticed it but probably only thought he liked douchebag clothes. Great.  
  
-  
  
 _T: shit I just admitted I’ve noticed when he wears tight shirts shit shit shit_  
  
 _K: dude chill_  
  
 _K: is he freaking out?_  
  
 _T: I can’t look_  
  
 _B: srsly y dont u tell him already_  
  
-  
  
"I still wasn’t talking about that," he muttered, trying to get back on track.  
  
He felt more and more like jumping out of the window and running away with each passing second, but he had been psyching himself up for weeks. He wasn’t about to give up just yet.  
  
On the practically muted screen Jason could see a different drama unfolding: some fighter had been just rejected by some diva. For some reason, a redhead ended up getting punched. Jason didn’t want to think about signals from above, and prefered to just think that at least there were no cameras watching.  
  
Except that there totally were a lot of cameras.  
  
No live public booing, though.  
  
"I meant patrol together as in, side by side."  
  
-  
  
 _T: He’s asking me something about patrol so I don’t think he’s too offended_  
  
 _K: see? now ask him out, go_  
  
-  
  
"I can fight for myself, you know."  
  
On one hand, he had finally managed to get a reaction out of Tim. On the other, the reaction was a derisive smile, so Jason wasn’t sure whether or not he liked it.  
  
"I meant like, it doesn’t have to be for patrol. You know, there’s a cool movie coming out this weekend…" He knew he was messing up. He knew it, and still was unable to stop talking. "Also, I don’t think you can’t fight. I know you can fight, hell, I could probably be your sidekick. I wouldn’t even mind," completely fucking up, for sure. "I’d even be alright with full time sidekick-ship. Matching rings and everything." The only good thing about speaking without taking a breath is that the last two sentences didn’t even qualify as a whisper. It’d give him some extra time.  
  
Window, now.  
  
-  
  
 _K: i said now_  
  
 _T: I don’t even know what is he telling me, I’m not going to interrupt him!_  
  
 _B: kons right just go_  
  
 _K: tell him!!!_  
  
-  
  
"Wait, do you mean like- Jason!"  
  
Jason turned around from the already partially opened window, looking guilty. Of course, Tim was too intelligent to need so much time to catch up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want to be my sidekick?" At least Tim didn’t look too angry. However, keeping the clueless look at this point was ridiculous. They had to stop playing once for all.  
  
"Why would I want to be your sidekick? I don’t need a sidekick to go to the movies! I want to date you, you airhead!"  
  
-  
  
 _B: u there?_  
  
-  
  
“Date me?”  
  
“I- actually I just meant to suggest a joint patrol.” Of course, Jason couldn’t think of the term until it was too late. “But since we’re at it, dating would be nice, too.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Now that Tim was finally looking at him, Jason noticed he was slightly flushed. From spending so long at the computer, maybe, though he looked good like-  
  
“Wait, yes what?”  
  
“To the date. Though, you actually didn’t ask for one, you only asked about patrol, but yes to that one too.” It was becoming more and more obvious that the blush didn’t come from the laptop. Not that Jason minded. “Still, if you were to ask for a date, hypothetically, I’d say yes to that, too.”  
  
“Uh, alright.” Jason knew the smile on his face looked ridiculous, but Tim didn’t seem to mind, so he didn’t, either. “In that case, any plans for this Saturday?”  
  
-  
  
 _B: i bet skype froze 4 him_  
  
 _K: man, i wanted to hear what happened next!_  
  
 _K: let’s torture him with questions tomorrow_  
  
 _B: k gnight kon_  
  
 _K: night_


End file.
